Fate's punishment
by yuwe19
Summary: After 5 years of playing dead, he came back just to discover his sister and bestfriend married with each other. Will there be a sibling rivalry or will Lelouch's sister complex prevail and sacrifice would break him? My summary sucks... Just read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fate's Punishment

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Suzaku and Lelouch

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **After 5 years of playing dead, Lelouch decided to come back for Nunally and Suzaku only to find out that his sister and only love married each other. Will there be a sibling rivalry? Or will Lelouch's sister complex prevail and sacrifice will break him? My summary sucks.. I know.. Just read please….and review..haha!

**Author:** yuwe19

Am I a walking bad luck? An ultimate klutz? Or is my idiocy just winning over my wits? A mistake done twice shouldn't happen for the third time, but I did just that!! Hell!! I was half way on this fic then I did something stupid that I've done twice already and alas! It's gone! Ahh!!! If it's a magic show the trick would be perfect!! But it isn't so it's no good at all!! Anyway it's my first fic in code geass. I was really pumped up with all the SuzaLulu fics I read. Aahh!!! They're all so good. I hope mine would turn out the same! Please read and review and please be nice, I accept constructive criticism!

**Fate's Punishment**

Chapter 1

-------

"Ummph.."

And that cut him off! That sure was a harsh, shocking but oh-so-undeniably-irresistible kiss but Lelouch is still on his right mind (oh come on!) so he pushed Suzaku away as hard as he could (we all know he's a weakling when it comes to physical things)

"What the hell Suzaku?!?" he's blushing and super shocked with what his best friend just did

He's freaking kissed by his very own BEST FRIEND!( whom he also secretly love )

***FLASHBACK***

'_Everyone thought I died 5 years ago in the hands of their hero, Zero. After my 'assassination' I got what I want. The world that I wanted for my sister that I once thought was only a dream which eventually came to reality. Now I'll come back for I long to see my sister and my best friend. Yeah, Suzaku my best friend and my only love. All those years we were friends then we became enemies. We hurt each other, betrayed each other to be exact. Now, I realized that I love him. Through all those years I thought that those blush I get every time our flesh come in contact ,the discomfort and at the same time excitement I feel whenever he undress in front of me and my wants to ravish him when we are all alone are all brought about by my hormones. Now I'll surely confess to him the time I find him. I'll surely do!'_

"Le..Lelouch.. is that really you?" the brunette stuttered and almost stumbled while making his way toward the raven-haired man.

"Suzaku" the man uttered with a smile as he walked to his best friend ready to give the other a hug

Their arms were wrapped around each other as they met in the middle of the garden in front of Lelouch and Nunally's house. They are like little girls, but hell who cares!! They missed each other!!

Yes, the Zero requiem reign after Lelouch's death. Suzaku was sure he did his part correctly but for some reasons, that he is glad about, his childhood friend , after five years of his suppose to be so called 'death' , now stood as alive as ever in front of him. It's like a dream. He almost thought the whole thing was a dream if the former Britannian prince and 19th emperor of Britania isn't embracing him that tight. They pulled away from each other, Lelouch with a smirk on his face and Suzaku with a grin and tears welling up in his eyes. They stood facing each other without a word. The honorary Britannian is still shocked of what he is seeing. He's really confused on what he'll feel. Should he be happy because his best friend is alive? Or should he be angry to Lelouch because of faking his death? Even with these thoughts he couldn't hide his happiness that much.

"Is this real?" he asked skeptically while running his finger to his friend's cheek

Wow!. This couldn't be a dream because he could absolutely feel it, the raven-haired's warmth. If this is a hallucination caused by exhaustion then praise whoever or whatever makes hallucinations because this is a good one. But no way! No matter how good a hallucination is, no dream or hallucination could give Suzaku this sensation or show him this clear image of Lelouch's beautiful, almost perfect, inhuman features. This must be heaven if it isn't real!

"Yes, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I'm alive. I thought that I'll just bring burden if I stay close to you and Nunally, but as time pass I realize that I couldn't live without you and Nunally beside me" the raven-haired boy replied a bit worried that his explanation wouldn't be accepted but a warm smile assured him that there's no need for him to worry.

Lelouch's smile dropped a bit when he saw a ring on the brunette's finger. Through all those years he also realized that Suzaku isn't just a close friend for him. His love for the other boy isn't platonic at all, it's pure love. He wanted to confess to the boy as soon as they meet. His heart is currently breaking but there's no way that he'll show it. With a fake smile he asked

"You're married?"

Suzaku pulled his hand away from the other's face and his smile somewhat fade a bit

"Ah.. yeah, I was so surprise that I forgot to tell you"

"Who's the lucky girl?" the raven haired wants to kill his self for even asking. He knows that it'll hurt more if he knew the girl.

Who could it be? Kallen? Milly? Someone from Ashford Academy? Or is it a new girl he doesn't know? Really, that doesn't matter anymore because whoever it is it would just be the same. It would mean the same: he would never be able to be with his beloved anymore.

"It's.."

When Suzaku was about to tell the other a familiar voice called out

"Hon?"

"Nunally?" Lelouch said with an open mouth

The girl sitting on a wheelchair being pushed by a maid came out of the door. (Nunally could see again) The girl's eyes widen and her mouth formed an O in awe. She's almost in tears when she called to his brother

"Brother! Is that really you?"

With excitement and tears Lelouch ran to her and hug his little sister. Nunally hugged him as if she doesn't want to let go of him anymore because she's afraid that the time she let go he'll be gone again. They didn't mutter a single word after that. Their tears did the work of telling each other how much they missed one another. No words were needed, they are together that's what is important right now. Lelouch finally pulled away and smiled at his sister, who obviously still couldn't believe what she was seeing

"Brother are you really alive?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"Does it still matter?" he said with an 'I missed you' behind his words

"Don't you think it's getting cold out here? Don't you want to go inside now?"

Everyone turned to a certain green haired girl behind them

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm with C.C." the former Britannian prince chuckled at his mischief

They all followed Nunally to the kitchen. The maid set the dinner on the table for Lelouch and C.C.. After the dinner, the four of them (or should we say three, leaving C.C. eating a steaming hot box of pizza just delivered a moment ago).

"So you two got married" Lelouch said looking down with a half-hearted smile

"Yeah brother, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. We really thought you were.."

"It's okay"

Before Nunally could finish Lelouch cut her off and he continued

"I just came back because I thought of taking care of my little sister but now that you have Suzaku by your side I think you'd be okay. Now that you're a couple, I think living with you would make a crowd so.." Lelouch got up as he finished his sentence "..we should go"

When the raven-haired was about to head to the kitchen a strong hand caught his thin wrist(anorexic!). He looked back at his captor and it's none other than Suzaku(yeah, who do you expect?). Lelouch eyed his friend unsure of why did the brunette did that

"You could stay with us. This is your home as well anyway. Why don't you and C.C. stay it wouldn't bother anyone" Suzaku said determined to convince him to stay.

The raven-haired just looked at his friend. He could see the effort his friend was putting just to make him stay. He wants to go and that means go now. Why? It will only hurt him. It's not just the fact that his beloved is married, the thing that hurts the most is that the girl is his own sister. He wants to get away from Suzaku immediately and be able to release the pain in his chest but he could never resist that face. Suzaku is so cute when he is desperate of something!! Really, really, really cute that is.

"But.." he hesitates

"Suzaku is right brother. You won't be a bother to anyone, not at all" Nunally guaranteed him out of his worries (worries, yeah right).

Lelouch grinned a bit and said

"If you insist"

Nunally smiled at her brother's decision and Suzaku well he was….umhh let's say relieved (he was oh so happy about that)

"Brother, your room is cleaned"

"Then I should put my things there now if you'll excuse me"

"Umhh… will C.C. stay with you in one room" Nunally asked a bit flushed

The former prince put his hand at the back of his head then said looking at the ceiling

"If I have to choose, I don't want to be in the same room with her"

"As if I would want to sleep with you" the green-haired witch entered the room

"Then I should ask the maid to clean the other room for you" Suzaku suggested with an odd smile (why is he smiling?)

Lelouch walked to his bedroom carrying a big bag that he unbelievably carried at ease.. or so it seems. When he got to his room he started unpacking his clothes when someone entered the room and as the raven-haired heard the person locked the door. He turned back to see a smiling brunette. Unfortunately for Suzaku, Lelouch decided to peel his mask. His smile a while ago was washed off and there is just that dead serious expression left on the former prince's face.

Nothing had change. Lelouch is still that slender young man Suzaku knew. The anorexic guy seems to have not learn how to eat properly yet. That adorable face hasn't aged a bit. Nothing really changed, well except for his hair which he grew a bit longer that he now ponytail leaving a reasonable amount of hair to cover the back of his neck and to dangle at his forehead making a cute-looking bangs. He looks like a… girl. Ahh!! The thought reddened the honorary britannian's cheeks making the former prince stare at him with more suspicion now. Lelouch raised his right eyebrow and asked

"Why are you here?"

"Umhh.. just wanna help" he stammered as he walk toward his friend then

"No need. Don't come near me again." There's that coldness in his tone that he never used to his friend and he never wanted to use, but it's necessary

"What?" Suzaku chuckled "Good joke"

"I'm serious, stay away from me. I don't want any physical contact with you" the harshness got worse

"Ha?!?" tears are ready to fall anytime. He never wanted to say this but he wants to at least be sure even though it could get the two of them act really awkward. It can't be helped so he shut his eyes tightly and spilled it "Do you love me?!?"

Lelouch smirked half-heartedly "That's funny"

Suzaku opened his eyes and looked at the raven-haired. His tears just have seconds before falling "So.." he turned back ready to storm out of the room then the other said

"I said it's funny, that doesn't mean it couldn't be real right? So, yes, I love you. That's why you I'm asking you to not get near me. To make things easier for all of us you should just stay away from me" then he looked away from the brunette who just turned to face him again.

Suddenly the honorary britannian jumped into him making them stumble on the bed with Suzaku on top of Lelouch and the Japanese boy crashed his lips to the Britannian's own.

"Ummph.."

And that cut him off! That sure was a harsh, shocking but oh-so-undeniably-irresistible kiss but Lelouch is still on his right mind (oh come on!) so he pushed Suzaku away as hard as he could (we all know he's a weakling when it comes to physical things)

"What the hell Suzaku?!?" he's blushing and super shocked with what his best friend just did

He's freaking kissed by his very own BEST FRIEND!( whom he also secretly love ) (now it's not a secret anymore, is it?)

*END OF FLASHBACK*

TO BE CONTINUED….

YES!!! I finished the first chapter!!!! This is my first fic in code geass so please be nice by leaving a review. I would appreciate every review!! Tell me if there's something you don't like about it. Please, please tell me what you think of it so I could improve it… Thanks!! (You could even tell me if you think it's lame. I would accept it.)

-yuwe19


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Aaahhh!!! Okay! There's a big mistake in my first chapter that I want to correct. If you noticed I wrote 19th Britannian emperor the thing is, it is 99th emperor. Ahaha!!! Sorry about that. You see, I really like the number 19. I'm yuwe19 after all, if you realized that. Eheh!! Really sorry about that crap.

WARNING: implied ahemm..

**Fate's Punishment**

Chapter 2

CONTINUATION…..

"Get off me moron!" the raven haired commanded the other with uttered annoyance and oh-too-obvious blush in his face

The brunette got a bit confused (well who wouldn't? What is this? Getting dumped after a confession?) but then he, to the Brittanian's distress, saw through him. The Japanese just smirked and once again closed the gap between the two of them as he kissed the other again but this time it's gentler.

'_Oh no!!! is this really happening? This couldn't be true!! Am I dreaming? Damn it! this couldn't be happening!! I shouldn't be making out with my sister's husband!! I shouldn't be enjoying his kisses like this!! But.. but.. hell!! I couldn't push him away! (he used up his energy with the first attempt of pushing the knight away. Okay, so there wasn't any real force in that one (weakling) but at least the effort was there. Ah.. a round of applause (yeah right))'_

Yeah, it isn't right. Not at all (liar!! You are enjoying it aren't you?). As guilt sips into him, on the other side, the other boy just deepened the kiss. Okay, so there's no time to think if it's right or not. Should Lelouch kill his self for being impulsive in slipping his hands inside the other's shirt and burying his nails to the brunette's back (that would surely leave marks). That surprised the Japanese and made him flinch a little that the Britannian didn't notice. When Suzaku was starting to unbutton the other's shirt, Lelouch's consciousness snapped back and he pushed the other, who's currently nibbling his exposed neck. The brunette above him supported himself with his hands against the bed. He looked at the raven-haired with seriously agonizing puppy dog eyes. Uh oh, what was the plan again? This would be a big problem, Lelouch couldn't resist those eyes, and the other knew that. Still, Suzaku asked with pain in his tone

"What's wrong?"

" It doesn't feel right. You're my sister's husband. We shouldn't do _this _" he reasoned looking away

The Japanese smirked and place a hand against Lelouch's left cheek. It was comforting, it's as if the Britannian just wants to give his self away and go with the flow. But no! he should focus on what the other would say.

"We never done it" the smile wasn't fading, it was innocently assuring his purity

And by that something hit the raven-haired and that something somehow hurt him.

'_It's just need. Lust. He couldn't do it with Nunally so he's longing for it. Right, I almost forgot that every man needs it every once in a while.' _He thought as he closed his eyes and moved his head to the right to give the other more access to his pale but undeniably luscious neck and the gesture was also a signal of permission to continue and do whatever Suzaku wants to do with his friend. It hurt very much. The stabbing pain is forcing tears to flow from his eyes, but he shut them for a reason. Yeah, he does things for a reason. This big of a decision couldn't be just nonsense. This is just physical need that he is filling his friend's. He is letting Suzaku take his everything from him(he is still a virgin) because he understands the other's need and he wouldn't want to see his best friend cheating on his sister with other girls, right?. Even if this would leave him broken the next day, when he wakes up alone in his bed, even if the love of his life is making love with him with no real love in between them. As long as it makes his beloved feel … good.. then it's fine. He just closed his eyes feeling the brunette's hands exploring his whole body, his lips leaving traces of kisses(wet kisses), his warm tongue licking every inch of his skin. He didn't move a muscle as the other studied his every reaction with his every touch.

That night all the passion that they kept all those years to themselves was 'release'. They got all wet with sweat and undoubtedly saliva and something the author couldn't mention..(the author is sweating, her cheeks are burning and super red, I think I'm gonna get a nosebleed. Aaaaahhh!! (Over reacting again)).

The morning after that…

The first ray of sun that escaped the blue curtain grazed Lelouch's sleeping face. When the Britannian prince opened his eyes and the beam of light made him shut them again. Then the pain hit him. His lower back ache, his back, his hips. He swore there would be bruises on his hips. He touched his left shoulder for it is a bit numb. It hurt so he looked at it and he saw a bite mark. Did Suzaku bit him last night? He could hardly remember a thing. The next thing he felt was an incurable pain. It's the stinging pain in his chest. Heartbreak, huh! He swore it's the worst he could ever feel in his whole life. This pain is somewhat connected to his eyes. The pain was torturing his eyes to water and for tears to run. But no, he wouldn't cry. Why would he? He knew this would happen. He knew from the start of what happened last night that the next morning he would woke up alone in his room. He's lying in his left side facing the wall. 'So, it would be like nothing happened, right?' he thought as he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes when he felt a hand slipped around his waist and pulled him closer to the body behind him. He could guess that the other is still naked because he could feel their flesh touched and this interaction set his skin on fire. He was startled. Then the other spoke in a jolly tone, he didn't even sound he just woke up.

"Awake already?"

"Suzaku?" the raven-haired asked as he turned to the other.

Suzaku smiled at him and he looked like he just heard a silly thing

"Who do you expect?" the Japanese asked jokingly as if he was ready to burst into laughter any time now

Lelouch took his gaze away from the other and just stared at the closet behind his best friend. It would be difficult talking to the guy while looking at those beautiful emerald eyes. He took a deep breath before he answered

"I just thought you left"

Suzaku took it as a joke and he giggled

"Why would I leave after what happened? I love you and I would never leave you. I couldn't afford to lose you anymore you know."

And those are the words Lelouch never wanted to hear with their situation right now. Those words would make everything very hard now. He planned that this would be just a one night thing. He couldn't possibly have an affair with his sister's husband.

"I think you should go now. Nunally might go around looking for you"

"Why? Wouldn't that be easier? If she found us then we could tell her about us" he said with a smile

"There is no us. Suzaku, no one needs to know about what happened. Especially not my sister, okay?"

Suzaku's smile fade and he sat up and looked at Lelouch

"What? Don't make it sound as if it's nothing"

The Britannian prince looked back with piercing dead serious look on his face. Again, he sighed before he said

"It is nothing. What happened was just brought by surge of feelings, of heat, of hormones. We were just shock. So now what you should do is get dress, walk out there and act as if nothing happened"

"I can't do that. Lelouch, if we go out there and you act as if it's nothing I swear I'll die"

Oh no those tears are brimming to the knight's eyes again. This scene made Lelouch give in last night so he closed his eyes and said as softly as he could

"Just go"

Suzaku leaned his face near the raven-haired's ear and whispered

"I love you"

"Yeah, I know. Me too"

The answer made the other jump out of the bed and dress up happily. Lelouch watched him and thought

'_I do. Really, I do love you but I'm sorry we couldn't be'_ and he cursed his self for he knows what the other would feel when he starts avoiding the brunette.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Note: Aaaahhh!!!OOC.. aren't they? So short… sorry I'm having a bit of a problem with my oh-so-stuck up mind…. Reviews would help….. compliments, criticisms, suggestions anything.. thanks… any types of comments are welcome.. even flames eheh but I hope not… Flamers are my friends though. I know why you have to say things though I'm just flamed once.. I really appreciated the constructive criticism.. Hi!! S.U. Flamer!! That's your name right? If I'm not mistaken.. And for those who reviewed my first chap thanks!! I'll mention the names next time.. eheheh…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: it's been months right? ahhh….. nothing… I can think of nothing but the next fic I'm planning!!! I hate this!! You see I'm having a writer's block in every fic I'm currently writing but this idea of a new fic keeps haunting me. Before I sleep, when I'm trying to write a new chapter, even when I'm talking to my cousins the idea of the new fic keeps bothering me….. ahhh… I'm really disturbed.

**Fate's Punishment**

Chapter 3

Continuation….

*** After Suzaku left Lelouch's room the raven-haired put on his clothes. He didn't bother thinking about counting how many times he sighed while getting dress. He is worried on how the brunette would react on his future actions. And he is worried on how he'll do it. It has been 5 years since he last acted innocent in front of his sister and a lot of other people so dear to him. When the Zero requiem was established he promised that he'll never lie to his sister and to his best friend again when they're given a chance to be re united but now he is doing just that. He came downstairs. It's good that he didn't saw the Japanese boy there what greeted him was his sister who just came out of her room.

"Good morning brother" the girl greeted him with the usual warm innocent smile

"Oh, good morning Nunally!" he tried to sound cheerful

"How was your night with Suzaku?"

All the blood in the Brtitannian prince's face was drained when the green-haired witch suddenly appeared from behind of Nunally with a naughty smirk on her face. She knew about the raven-haired's feelings and desire for the dear honorary britannian. And now she knows that Suzaku slept in his room. What more could she possibly know? That something happened? Then what? Black mail Lelouch to buy her boxes of pizza or else she'll spill what she knows? That's really evil but they are all possibilities. Seconds are all Lelouch need to get his composure back. Then he said with best casual tone he could manage

"Pretty well and tiring. We talked about a lot of things"

The 'we talked about a lot of things' is pure lie but the 'it's pretty well and tiring' is all true. It was well right? And tiring for sure… C.C. just rolled her eyes with this. He's awfully a good liar sometimes. This situation is easy to escape from anyway so there's really no need for expertise for it.

"That's good, I'm really happy that you two are friends again" Nunally smiled sincerely

Lelouch feels really guilty. 5 years ago he did things that he regretted and things that aren't good but helped in creating the world he wanted fro his sister. After getting 'supposedly killed' he swore that he would never take such great responsibilities and actions that would affect a lot of innocent people in a negative way. That's unlike him, but he doesn't want to risk everything again, not her sister, not this time. He'll do anything to lessen the pain for every one. He knows that he'll hurt Suzaku this way but that would be temporary and the brunette would learn how to get over it and he'll understand why he is doing this. It's killing him too but he doesn't care anymore because for him this is not the time to be selfish.

The Japanese suddenly entered the room and he smiled at Lelouch. A meaningful smile but the raven-haired just doesn't want to get its meaning because he knows that the meaning of that smile would be something sickly and undeniably sweet.

"So you're up. Good to see you this early down here. I thought you'd need to stay in your room for the whole day."

Lelouch's eye widened a bit. That was an innocent remark for those who doesn't know what happened last night but for him that means something that made him blushed. The blood that was drained a while ago was back now and it's tripled. He gulped and made his escape when he said

"Ah.. yeah.. so I'm gonna make some breakfast for us. I wanna make something for you Nunally and.. umhh.. Suzaku."

He technically ran to the kitchen. Then Suzaku excused his self too.

"Hon, I'm gonna help your brother"

Then the brunette ran after the other.

When Lelouch reached the kitchen he wore the pink apron, the only apron he could find. He doesn't want to wear it because he knows that he looked girly enough with his hair and wearing that pink apron would just make it worse. He was about to start cooking when someone suddenly embraced him by the waist from behind. The other rested his chin on the Briatnnian prince's shoulder, occasionally kissing Lelouch's pale neck especially where the bite mark was. When the raven-haired felt the sensation of the brunettes tongue licking the bite mark he started protesting because he doesn't want to get irrational again out of pleasure.

"Stop it Suzaku" he tried to sound as irritated as he could but the other didn't mind it at all.

Lelouch took the other's arms away from his waist by force and he face the alarmed Suzaku

" I said stop it, right?" the raven-haired's cold tone with the icy lifeless glare is there. There is no hint of love in his facial expression and in the way he talked.

"What's wrong? I thought it's okay now?" the brunette asked with confusion

"Yeah. We talked about this and I thought you understood. We couldn't be together like you want it to be. We will stay under one roof as friends and me as your brother in law. So don't take stupid actions again"

The britannian prince turned back. The Japanese boy tried to reach the other by his hand but Nunally suddenly entered the kitchen and asked with worry on her face

"Are you two fighting?"

Suzaku immediately withdraw his hand and he looked down as he said

"We are okay. I think I'll go out and talk to C.C."

'_Talk to that witch? He'd never done that.' _ Lelouch thought as he prepared the breakfast

----- After the awkward breakfast (Lelouch and Suzaku sat side by side. Their arms often clash when they're trying to reach for something at the same time and then they'll withdraw their arms as if they were fire for each other. Then they'll stare at each other for a moment and continue eating).

"I'll have to go somewhere for today honey" Suzaku told Nunally before giving her a good bye kiss on the cheeks. Nunally was talking to C.C. and she's sitting beside her brother.

Lelouch followed the honorary britanian with his eyes then he felt the urge to follow his best friend. He stood up and told Nunally that he'll go out to buy something as an excuse.

'_Why do I have the feeling that he'll do something stupid and reckless? Am I paranoid or is he just easy to read today?' _the raven-haired thought as he walked as fast as he could to keep track of the brunette.

Finally after almost an hour of walk he found himself and Suzaku on the rooftop of a 20 story building. The Japanese stood at the edge of the rooftop and he look as if his mind is flying somewhere else. His face is full of agony. Lelouch is hiding behind the door and he thought with worry

'_What is he going to do there? He's not that stuck up to jump in there, right?' _

The raven-haired continue observing the other. The brunette was moving his foot forward slowly with his face still blank as he stared to no where. When the britannian prince was sure what the other was planning to do he ran as fast as possible for his wimpy body toward his best friend and he pulled the honorary britannian by the waist, away from the edge of the rooftop. They stumbled down with Lelouch ending on top of Suzaku.

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to die?" Lelouch yelled at the brunette as tears ran down his face

The drops of tears that fell on his cheeks seemed to wake Suzaku out of his day dream. Life came back in his eyes. He stared at the weeping Lelouch. With his long hair untied that reached down to his shoulders the britannian prince is now the most beautiful girl the brunette have ever seen in his whole life. The Japanese sat up as he embraced the love of his life and he said

"Yes I wanna die. I'd rather die than not be with you."

The raven-haired buried his face to the other's chest and clutched onto the brunette's shirt. He sobbed louder as he said

"You're so selfish! Can't you see that I love you so much? How do you think am I suppose to live without you?!"

It suddenly rained as if the clouds were crying with Lelouch

"I told you that I'd die if you would deny me but you didn't believe me" Suzaku said as he looked down to Lelouch who, in return, looked up to him. The rain soaked them. The Japanese kissed the britannian's forehead then he kissed the raven-haired's cold (due to the rain) and waiting lips. The prince kissed him back without hesitation with burning passion.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Ahaha!!! I'm not in the mood to write right now so it turned up like that. This should be a good chapter if the writer is just better than I am. Sorry I'm really not good at writing but I'm trying. Please read and review ! ; ) ehehe! Thanks!!

P.s. I'll appreciate if you'll read and review my other fics. Thanks

-yuwe19


End file.
